tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Germaine Chesnay
"I live for one thing, and one thing only-ending corruption in the government and in the private sector!" - Germaine Chesnay Germaine Chesnay is a French cliff diver, an asset for Orion, and a character in the TACITUS series. She is part of the network of sleeper cells Orion has planted in the United States of America. Biography Not much is known about Germaine's early life, but it is known that at the age of 10, she was interested in being a circus performer, which later transformed into her passion of clfif diving. In late 1998, at the age of 16, Germaine was recruited into Orion, a Europe-based network of saboteurs, hackers, and assassins dedicated to fighting government and corporate corruption. Later in her life, she met and married her husband, Ernest, at the age of 18 and later that same year she conceived three daughters, Muriel, Charlotte, and Celeste, who happened to be triplets. Operation Hidden Nightmare By the time the events of Operation Hidden Nightmare rolled around, Germaine had been a sleeper agent in the United States of America for quite a while. She had been brought in with other sleeper agents to investigate an alternate reality game/scavenger hunt that a young woman named Diane Mack was playing. Eventually, it is revealed that the game Diane was playing was really a recruiting tool for a terrorist group named New Dawn, who wanted to build an army of sleeper agents to pull off terrorist attacks with, their most recent plan being to attack the Stock Exchange in New York City, NY. After saving Helen's life from an ambush perpetrated by New Dawn assassins, Germaine and her allies take Helen and her friends to a safehouse in Austin, where Germaine and her allies revealed themselves as Orion operatives deployed to the United States of America from Europe to investigate and stop the plot against New York City. Germaine was also present when Helen and her friends then tried spying on New Dawn operatives camping out in the same hotel that Helen and her friends happened to be staying in, but were later caught by Orion and Black Rhino operatives. A standoff follows, during which Germaine tries to warn Helen off the investigation, citing that it was "too dangerous" for "civilians" like her. Following a rather tense confrontation between Black Rhino, her friends, Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force, a European-based syndicate of vigilantes known as Orion, and Nether Company, New Dawn operatives break into the hotel where they are staying at, with the intention of killing Helen and her friends before they obtain information about New Dawn's terrorist plot, and in the ensuing fight, Helen reveals herself to be a rather skilled martial artist, having been personally trained by both her father and various martial arts masters during her many vacations overseas, which impresses Germaine (who happened to be trained in the art of Savate, or French kickboxing). Following this incident, Germaine and the rest of the team of Orion sleeper agents make an uneasy peace with Helen and her allies, as well as TACITUS, Black Rhino, Task Force Reaper, Nether Company, and Shadow Force, having realized along with TACITUS and the other teams that the only way to take down New Dawn and save the Stock Exchange from the impending terrorist attack was to put aside their differences and unite against a common enemy. Coincidentally, Black Rhino member Victoria Lowestoft and Shadow Force member Sierra Lowell are abducted by New Dawn operatives and taken to a deserted farm outside Austin, Texas. After the abduction, New Dawn operative Donald Koran send Germaine and her friends a video boasting about their perceived victory in New York City, which caused everybody to jump into action. After tracking Lowestoft and Lowell's captors to an abandoned farm in the Texas countryside, which New Dawn converted into a safehouse/fortress, Germaine collaborates with Helen and her fellow tourists, TACITUS. Nether Company, Black Rhino, and Shadow Force in a coordinated full-blown assault against the New Dawn's safehouse. She helps to methodically outwit the guards in the gang's fortress, dispatching at least five cronies before confronting the heads of the New Dawn sleeper agents and pressuring them to come clean on the conspiracy from beginning to end: the plan to use the scavenger hunt/alternate reality game to lure people into New Dawn and turn them into terrorist sleeper agents to be used in a terror plot against the New York Stock Exchange. The remaining conspirators and their head are later arrested, Victoria Lowestoft and Sierra Lowell are saved, and Helen and her friends enjoy the rest of their vacation, albeit with new friendships in both Orion and Black Rhino. Beginning of a friendship Following the resolution of the New Dawn conspiracy, Germaine returned to Quebec, where she sent Helen an email detailing an elaborative explanation of what Orion is and what it really stands for, followed by a post-message: MISS US YET? As of 2017-2018, Germaine and Helen are good friends. Personality Germaine is a devoted family woman, as well as a firm believer in Orion's ideals and values. She believes that corruption is the "scum of the earth" and needs to be extinguished. Like Helen, Germaine considers herself a moral person. However, Germaine's morals are somewhat convoluted. She believes that committing moral wrongs are sometimes necessary for a "greater good", which explains why she has no problems lying about her identity and creating fake backstories to conceal her actual identity as an Orion agent in the name of exposing a greater evil: corporate and government corruption. Skills and abilities *'Master Acrobat': Germaine has a background as a circus performer, which she incorporated into her fighting style. *''' Master combantant': Germaine is trained in various forms of martial arts, including (but not limited to) Savate (French Kickboxing), Keysi, Pankration, Niyuddha, Pehlwani, and Jiujitsu. She learned Niyuddha and Pehlwani from Indian martial arts masters following an incident during her honeymoon, when someone tried to molest her. *'Multilingualism: Germaine is fluent in French, English, Russian, Thai, Japanese, Hindi, and even Turkish. *'''Gifted Intellect: Germaine's intellect grants her the ability to think quickly and calmly in stressful situations, as well as processing multiple streams of information. *'Expert Hacker': Germaine has built up quite a name for herself with a history of successfully hacking and bypassing firewalls. Equipment Germaine has quite a vast arsenal of weaponry for a mere sleeper agent: though this is to be expected (Orion agents are required to carry at least one weapon on their persons in the event that their undercover statuses are compromised or their lives are directly threatened), Germaine's arsenal of weaponry is quite extensive even for her. *'Type 83 Typhoon': Miniature Robotic Anti-Personnel Sentry drones that can be either launched from a grenade launcher or manually thrown by the user, contains spikes that can shred and impale people. *''' Px4 Storm SD (Special Duty): A handgun that Germaine often carries on her person. Germaine carries the Px4 Storm SD (Special Duty) variant of the '''Beretta Px4 Storm, the standard issue firearm for Orion operatives. *'Karambit': A knife that Germaine carries on herself for self-defense purposes. *'SIG-Sauer P220ST: '''Another firearm that Germaine carries on herself, a backup firearm in addition to the Beretta PX4 Storm SD. *'Colt M4A1' with a 'M203 Grenade Launcher: Germaine has used a Colt M4A1 grenadier on some occasions. *Milkor MGL: Germaine has used this weapon at least once to blow things up. *'''Daniel Defense DDM4ISR: A semitautomatic rifle that Germaine has used at least once. Trivia *She is the third character in the TACITUS series to not be affiliated with any military organization, while at the same time displaying martial arts skills akin to military personnel (the first is Emmett Mack, the second is Helen Moore). *She is modeled after and based on real life cliff-diver Lysanne Richard. *She is mildly claustrophobic. *She is also afraid of scorpions. Gallery TBA Quotes "I don't like being followed." - Germaine Chesnay to Helen Moore "Quel type de personne es-tu? (What kind of person are you)" - Germaine Chesnay commenting on Helen Moore and her martial arts skills "Mâchez ça! (Chew on this)" - Germaine Chesnay while fighting a New Dawn operative Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:Vigilantes Category:European characters Category:Allies Category:Female characters